Stick it to The Man! Unterwegs mit meinen pinken Spaghetti-Arm
center|link= thumb|300px|Das sind Ray und sein neuer Spaghetti-Arm.Du bist ein Typ namens Ray, dir fällt nach einem Arbeitstag als Helmtester etwas ungewöhnliches auf den Kopf und du wachst im Krankenhaus auf. Ein pinker Spaghetti-Arm hängt auf einmal aus deinem Kopf, aber nur du kannst ihn sehen. Du kannst auf einmal die Gedanken anderer lesen und alle denken du seist verrückt, aber das bist du nicht. Von nun an ist es deine Aufgabe, mit deinen neuen Spaghetti-Arm-Kräften Sticker zu sammeln und mit diesen deine Umgebung zu deinen Gunsten zu verändern. Oh, und pass auf die dunkle Gestalt und seine Handlanger auf – sie wollen den Spaghetti-Arm und das, was dahinter steckt, zurück. Stick it to The Man! ist ein sehr humorvolles und interessantes Spiel, das ich gerne schon viel früher auf Steam (13.12.2013) oder meiner Wii U (01.05.2014) erlebt hätte. Jetzt, wo ich es auf der Nintendo Switch gespielt habe, möchte ich euch näher bringen, warum ihr es auch nachholen solltet, falls ihr es noch nicht in euren Händen hattet. Und falls doch: Ted war hier. thumb|center|670px|Die Tänzerin mit der Nummer 12 hat ihren Freund wegen den strahlenden Zähnen von Tänzer 13 verlassen. Im Hintergrund läuft übrigens „Stringed Disco“ von Kevin MacLeod. Ich bin ehrlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich dem Spiel gegenüber anfangs sehr skeptisch war. Das Charakterdesign und die Spielwelt waren für mich von den Trailern her sehr ungewohnt und entsprachen nur wenig meinem Geschmack. Trotzdem war es irgendwie ansprechend. Als ich das Spiel dann selbst spielte, war alle Skepsis besiegt – manchmal muss man sich einfach auch auf neue Dinge einlassen! Die Papier-Optik des Spiels erinnert mich ein wenig an Paper Mario, auch wenn sie in Stick it to The Man! weniger bunt ist. Die englische Synchronisation (mit deutschen Untertiteln) passt sehr gut. Das mag wohl nicht zuletzt an den sympathischen wie auch perfekt passenden Stimmen liegen. thumb|670px|center|Links: Ray's Gegenspieler, „Der Mann“. Entweder steht er immer genau richtig im Schatten, oder er sieht tatsächlich genau so aus. Die bunten, lustigen Charaktere sorgen immer wieder für kleine Lacher. Der Antagonist hat keinen wirklichen Grund für seine Aktionen, er ist einfach Böse – da spart man sich die emotionale Hintergrundgeschichte (davon gibt es ohnehin viel zu viele). Ein Therapeut, der stets nach jeder Aussage nichts anderes fragt, als wie man sich denn dabei fühlt, ist wahrlich ein Genie. Oh, die Zombies bitte nicht vergessen! Die vielen lustigen und größtenteils unerwarteten Dialoge sind einfach spitze. Du musst Mafia-Brüder verjagen? Schnapp dir einen Kroko-Gebiss-Sticker, kleb ihn an den zahnlosen aber rachsüchtigen Hund ihrer Mutter und das Problem löst sich von selbst. Ich liebe solch humorvolle Lösungen einfach, besonders, wenn man nicht sofort darauf kommt. thumb|center|670px Fazit: Der Humor ist super, die Story ist bekloppt-lustig, das Spiel macht einfach Spaß und oft fragte ich mich, was ich da eigentlich gerade gemacht habe. Bonuspunkte gibt's für das leicht emotionale Ende. Den Preis von 11,99€ (bis zum 01.02. auf 8,99€ reduziert) ist das Spiel meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall wert, aber ein bisschen länger hätte so manches Kapitel gerne sein dürfen. Wenn dir das alles irgendwie zusagt, dann probiere Stick it to The Man! auf jeden Fall aus. Ich finde, es lohnt sich auf alle Fälle. Wer keine Switch besitzt, kann sich das Spiel auch für PC (Steam), iOS, PSVita, PS3, PS4 oder Wii U gönnen. Kleiner Hinweis: Zoink Games arbeitet derzeit neben Fe an Flipping Death, dem indirekten Nachfolger von Stick it to The Man. Dieses Spiel soll im ersten Quartal 2018 auf der Switch erscheinen und macht einen ähnlich guten Eindruck. Trailer gefällig?